


Morning or Not, I’ll Wake Up To See You

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Crowley has just had a very nice, comfortably lengthy nap. Aziraphale is happy to see him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Morning or Not, I’ll Wake Up To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Hugtober, my series of unrelated hug-centric ficlets. This one started off as a fill for a different idea I had, but then took a turn of its own, so I’ll have to write the other one later. Just means I have more options!

Crowley groped for his phone and, still half-asleep, poked at it until it turned on. He squinted at the screen. Three-eleven. That would explain the light outside the curtains. Tuesday. That would explain how rested he felt. He was fairly certain he’d gone to sleep on Saturday. 

The bed was, unsurprisingly, empty except for him. Aziraphale probably had things to do, like not-open the bookshop and not-sell books. Crowley could go down and help, maybe. He was very good at the not-selling books part. Scaring customers was fun. 

Yawning, he kicked off the covers and stood up. He left the bed unmade out of equal parts laziness and forgetfulness, and loped down the stairs to the shop proper. The door, when he glanced at it, was locked, with the “CLOSED” sign clearly in its proper place in the window. No customers, then. Aziraphale, however...Aziraphale was somewhere nearby. 

Crowley stood perfectly still for a moment to listen, looking significantly more like a rabbit checking for predators than one would expect of a demon with snake tendencies. There. A soft thump from somewhere to his right. 

He headed toward the sound.

At first glance, Aziraphale looked as though he’d been interrupted halfway through putting a book on a shelf. His left arm held a stack of volumes, and his right held a single book. On closer inspection, Crowley noticed that the lone book was open, and propped against the shelf. Not interrupted, then. Or, not by anything except the sudden desire to read this book  _ now. _

The position must not have been too comfortable, though, because Aziraphale looked up as Crowley approached, lit up like someone had flipped a switch, and expertly closed the book with one hand, sliding it onto the shelf. 

“Hello, love,” he said. “How did you sleep?”

“Pretty well,” Crowley said. “Long.”

“Oh, yes, I noticed that this morning,” Aziraphale agreed. He ran his eyes over the books in his left arm, hefted them onto a clear space on a shelf, and turned to slide his arms around Crowley. “Were you especially tired?”

“Maybe,” Crowley said, slipping his own arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “Maybe just comfortable.”

“Good.” Aziraphale leaned up for a brief kiss. “You deserve a good, comfortable sleep. Many good, comfortable sleeps.”

Crowley smiled fondly and rested his forehead against Aziraphale’s. “Thanks, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s come to my attention that I don’t currently have a month’s worth of setting ideas for these ficlets. If you have any ideas for a situation or reason for them (or possibly other GO characters, though I don’t find writing most of the others as easy) to hug, please leave them in a comment! I’m very much enjoying writing these, but I’m going to need to have enough material.


End file.
